


A Talented Kid

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship, Italiano | Italian, Japanese, Languages, Sign Language, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Nero is a connoisseur of languages.





	A Talented Kid

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> Our boy Nero is going to grow up with many talents, but how far can he go when Devil May Cry shares exactly one (1) braincell altogether??? XD 

There's a new kid in class, a Japanese boy who seems pretty shy. The teacher said he's still learning English and encouraged the class to talk to him, but Yamada Kaito doesn't seem so incline to do the same, looking small and hesitant. He's settling in pretty quietly, choosing to stay at the benches while everyone play during recess. He seems pretty lonely to Kyrie who wants to go talk to him but doesn't know if the boy would be comfortable with her. 

"He's just scared," Nero says, shrugging. He doesn't make friends as much as Kyrie and Nico give him theirs, and since he's really good at running and sports, his classmates would choose him for games first. "America is pretty big compared to Japan, cultural shock."

"That's a pretty big word for you to use, Nero," Nico teases, pulling her friend to the new student. "Have a heart, will ya? We gotta help each other, or big fish will eat all the small fish. How'd you feel if you were a new kid in a new place? Of course, it'd be scary, idiot."

"Nico, that's not nice," Kyrie chides, but she's in agreement. "C'mon, Nero. Another boy would help."

Nero begrudgingly goes with them, the girls smiling friendly at Kaito who hesitates at their approach.

"Hi, Kaito," Nico says first, holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Nico!"

"I'm Kyrie," the brunette adds, and both girls are looking at their friend.

Nero sighs. ‹Hello, I'm Nero,› he says, his language skills perhaps a little rusty because his father and his uncle only speak in Japanese when they're really riled up. His grandmother was half-Japanese. ‹How do you like it here?›

Nico and Kyrie look at him as if he grew another head, but Kaito immediately perks up, smiling. ‹You can speak Japanese?› the other boy asks, sounding relieved. ‹I'm happy. I'm Kaito, its nice to meet you, Nero!›

‹Un, my friends said they want to you to play with us.›

Kaito's eyes lit up, nodding. ‹Is that so? I would like that!›

Nero relays back to the girls who smiled, and they start to play a game of tag. Kaito is a lot more responsive than earlier, and when they get back to class, the other boy is smiling, trying to speak in English and when he needs a word, Nero helps him out. The teacher notices and asks Nero if he'd sit next to Kaito. 

"Okay," the white-haired boy replies, switching seats with a classmate. That's how Nero made a new friend. 

 

 

 

Nero hears about a deaf kid in the third-grade class, a girl who started attending two days ago, and she has her own interpreter. Everyone seems interested in her because talking with only hands is weird and new. He only sees her around morning recess, but when he does, he watches how other interact with her, her interpreter helpful and friendly. Sometimes though, he sees the look of disappointment on the younger girl's face, unable to communicate directly to others. He doesn't know her, but he could tell she wants to talk to them.

On the third day, he couldn't stay away anymore, and among her new friends, he comes up to her, signing,  _Hi, I'm Nero. What's your name?_

The eyes of the girl widen like saucers, and her excitement to respond makes her gestures shaky but Nero still understands.  _Hi! I'm Amanda! You can sign?_

_Yeah, my brother V taught me. I might need some more practice, but you can come talk to me whenever you want. If anyone bothers you about anything, you tell me._

Amanda let out a laugh, and she leaps at Nero, wrapping her arms around him. Her interpreter, Jennifer, smiles, signing,  _Thank you_. 

 

 

 

There's a girl in class, Patricia, who keeps talking to Nico about the telenovela,  _El Amor es Eterno_ , because nobody else knew Spanish, but the thing is, Nico doesn't care for cheesy TV dramas. The bespectacled girl listens though because they're both friends, and Nero hates that because  _dios mio, spoilers_.  Lady would kill him if he went ahead and found out about the next episode before her, and Patricia apparently has some Spanish cable network that shows new episodes a few days early. 

«Yvonne killed that guy from two episodes ago, I know it!» Patricia nearly shouts during break time. «They found the murder weapon in her car!»

Nero groans in despair, his eyeballs rolling backwards in protest. How does one feint surprise when hearing that? Lady will know, she always knows. «Patricia, please,» he says without thinking, covering his face behind his hands, «you're going to get me in so much trouble. You're telling too much!»

Patricia turns her head around, Nico snickering because she already knew Nero could speak Spanish but was keeping it a secret to spare the boy from the other girl's gushing. «You know Spanish!» she screams, jumping out of her seat. «You should have told me! It's no fun talking only to my grandma about it! What episode did you watch up to? Did you find out about Lucas' daughter? Vanessa lied about being pregnant!»

Nero clasps his hands over his ears, saying out loud, «I can't hear you, I can't hear you!» He jumps out of his seat as Patricia comes closer, and their teacher shouts, "You two, get back to your seats!"

Patricia now has a friend who can speak Spanish and can talk about  _El Amor es Eterno._

 

 

 

⟨Good afternoon, beautiful lady,⟩ Nero greets as usually to the lunch lady, Miss Cecilia. 

⟨Oh, what a sweet boy,⟩ Miss Cecilia says back, giving the boy a smile. ⟨Are you trying to get sweeten me up for an extra cookie?⟩

Nero shakes his head. ⟨Trish says you should always tell a woman she's beautiful if you think it's true.⟩

The woman nearly melts, laughing. She gives him two extra cookies. ⟨Run along, you. Tell Trish she's raising a good child, you understand?⟩

⟨Yes, Miss Cecilia. Thank you!⟩

 

 

"Ow, fuck!" 

"Nero, language!"

⟨⟨Fuck!⟩⟩

⟨⟨That is  _not_  what I mean!Where did you learn that word?!⟩⟩

⟨⟨You're not exactly subtle when you cuss, Credo, and Kyrie taught me one or two.⟩⟩

"Nero, you weren't supposed to tell!" 

**Author's Note:**

> In-verse Info
> 
> [Everyone at Devil May Cry can speak and read at least on other language fluently and know enough about the other languages to converse casually. I thought it would be very interesting to make Sparda half-Japanese and half-European, split him like how he split Yamato and Rebellion. Trish is Italian, drawing from the fact that her character is named after Beatrice Portinari. Lady and Nico speak Spanish, the former for business sake, but the Goldsteins also speak Yiddish. V learned a lot of languages himself, and he likes to teach Nero new things all the time. He has a liking for Romantic languages and languages involving body movement. Credo and Kyrie are of Russian descendant, and the elder learned it in order to make sure his sister knows where she's from.] 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
